crossroads_tnwfandomcom-20200214-history
Touch of the Inhuman: Fey
Introduction Fey are physical beings, similar to spirits, but not influenced by the beliefs of the people. They inhabit the wild places of the world, often inhabiting places of particular natural beauty or splendor, but no one is quite sure where they come from, or how they can be found all across the globe. Their powers are undeniable. These mystic creatures often look similar to humans, but somehow alien, and too widely varied to be related to mankind directly. they are often extremely beautiful, and possess great magical power. They often interact with humans that live on the edges of wild places. They frequently bear or sire offspring with humans, for reasons that aren’t ever truly explained, and sometimes they will take a newborn child only to return them somehow different. These children are fey touched and they are most often founds where civilization meets wilderness, such as rural farmlands, or outposts in the wilds. Description Physical Description: Fey touched have varied traits from their supernatural parentage. They are the most subtly altered of the blood touched, often showing only some limited influences. Most fey touched are attractive individuals. Fey touched often have unusual hair or eye colors, though they rarely are too dramatically altered, and unusual traits such as pointed ears or an exceptionally slender or elfin build. Some may have some limited animalistic or plant-like traits, but most simply look like unusual humans. Some fey touched may be confused with beast touched or wood touched, but the nature of their bloodline makes them not quite match up. Personality: Fey touched have personalities influenced by their otherworldly ancestry. Many are highly charismatic, with alluring and forceful personalities. They often have an appreciation for art, sculpture, and especially music, and they often have a strong creative drive, making breathtaking and entertaining works of art. They also are somewhat known for their sense of humor, which is often odd. They enjoy tricks, pranks, and deception in general, and a well-performed trick may be fodder for many years of stories. Fey touched also inherit many of the personality traits of their human parents, but these traits are often distorted through the lense of inhuman influence. In the World: The fey touched can be found wherever civilization and wilderness meet, in any landscape and any nation. Frontier settlements, nomadic villages, farmlands, country estates, and wilderness outposts are all common places for a fey touched to come into being. Fey touched make powerful Warlocks, their supernatural power giving them great arcane ability. Hunters are also common, their strong affinity for nature making them unmatched trackers and wanderers. Fey touched also make skillful bards and stealthy rogues. Ability Modifiers * +2 Charisma, -2 Constitution Fey touched are usually likable and persuasive, but they usually can be somewhat fragile. Universal Abilities * Fey Toughness Fey touched are hard to injure with normal weapons. They gain damage reduction 5, which is overcome by cold iron. * Low Light Vision Fey touched can see in conditions of low light. They can see twice as far as normal in conditions of low light. Optional Abilities * Child of Seasons The fey touched is aligned to one of the seasons, and bears the powers of that season. They gain one of the following abilities, which cannot be changed once selected. ** Spring The fey touched can sooth their allies’ wounds with a touch. They gain a pool of points equal to 2 x (the fey touched’s hit die + their charisma modifier). As a standard action, they can make lay hands upon a willing or helpless creatures. They can expend points from their pool to restore an equal amount of hit points to the target. Any points expended from this pool are regained after a standard period of rest. ** Summer The fey touched is surrounded by an aura of blazing heat. They gain an aura of heat that deals 1d6 points of nonlethal fire damage to any adjacent creature at the start of their turn. Any creature that takes damage from this ability must make a fortitude save (DC 10 + ½ the fey touched’s hit die + their charisma modifier) or become fatigued for as long as they remain adjacent to them, and for one round afterward. A successful save renders a creature immune to this ability for one hour. This aura can be suppressed or resumed as a free action, but it cannot damage a given creature more than once. ** Autumn The fey touched can inflict wounds on their enemies with a touch. They gain a pool of points equal to 2 x (the fey touched’s hit die + their charisma modifier). As a standard action, they can make a melee touch attack. If it hits, they can expend points from their pool to deal an equal amount of damage to the target. Any points expended from this pool are regained after a standard period of rest. ** Winter The fey touched is surrounded by an aura of bitter cold. They gain an aura of cold that deals 1d6 points of nonlethal cold damage to any adjacent creature at the start of their turn. Any creature that takes damage from this ability must make a fortitude save (DC 10 + ½ the fey touched’s hit die + their charisma modifier) or become fatigued for as long as they remain adjacent to them, and for one round afterward. A successful save renders a creature immune to this ability for one hour. This aura can be suppressed or resumed as a free action, but it cannot damage a given creature more than once. * Elf-Shot The fey touched can imbue their projectiles with fey magic, turning them into elf-shot. They can convert a number of projectiles equal to their hit die into elf-shot as a full-round action, selecting one of the options below. A projectile can be an arrow, crossbow bolt, bullet, or any other form of ammunition. An elf-shot projectile reverts to a normal projectile after one hour. Elf-shot projectiles look the same as they did before, but they can be marked to differentiate them from regular ammunition. An elf-shot projectile can be fired as any other projectile, but the attack roll is resolved as a ranged touch attack, and the they do no damage, disappearing into a puff of magic powder as they strike something. If the elf-shot hits, the target is exposed to the effects of the shot, as detailed below. ** Sickness These rounds disappear into green, foul-smelling powder when they hit their target. The target must make a fortitude save (DC = 10 + ½ the fey touched’s hit die + their charisma modifier). If they fail this save, they are nauseated for one minute and sickened for another ten minutes after that. If they succeed, they are simply sickened for one minute. ** Slumber These rounds disappear in a puff of lavender-scented purple smoke when they hit their target. The target must make a will save (DC = 10 + ½ the fey touched’s hit die + their charisma modifier). If they fail this save, they fall asleep for ten minutes. If they succeed, they simply sleep for one minute. ** Charm These rounds disappear in a sparkling shower of glittering golden particles when they hit their target. The target must make a will save (DC = 10 + ½ the fey touched’s hit die + their charisma modifier). If they fail this save, they are charmed, as with the spell charm person, for ten minutes. If they succeed, they are only charmed for one minute. * Fairy Song The fey touched is gifted with a supernatural gift for music. Perform is always treated as a class skill for them, and they can use it to create magical fey music, one of the following tunes, selected with each use. These are sonic, mind-affecting effects. ** Fear The fey touched creates a fearful melody that unnerves those nearby. As a standard action, they make a perform check. They can use the result of this check in place of an intimidate check to demoralize an opponent, which applies to all creatures within 30 feet. ** Charm The fey touched creates a haunting, luring melody that makes those who hear it more friendly. With one minute of playing or singing, they make a perform check. They can use the result of this check in place of a diplomacy check to improve the attitude of the listener, which applies to all creatures within 30 feet. ** Dance The fey touched creates a jaunty, cheerful melody that makes those who can hear it feel the need to dance. They can play this song as a standard action, andkeep playing it with a standard action each turn. All creatures within 30 feet must make a will save (DC = 10 + ½ the fey touched’s hit die + their charisma modifier) or become possessed by the urge to dance, becoming staggered for as long as they remain in the area and as long as the fey touched continues to play. A successful save renders a creature immune to this song for one hour. * Fey Tricks The fey touched has a little bit of show magic from their fey ancestor. They gain the ability to use prestidigitation and ghost sound as at-will spell-like abilities, with a caster level equal to their hit die. * Glamour Fey touched are masters of illusion, and can disguise themselves as humanoids. They can create an illusionary cloak of glamour around themselves, allowing them to disguise themselves as any humanoid or monstrous humanoid of their size as a standard action. They can dismiss this disguise as a free action. This disguise is an illusion, but a very complete one, covering visual, tactile, auditory, and thermal aspects, but not olfactory. When using this ability, they gain a +10 bonus to disguise checks, and take no penalty for disguising themselves as a creature of a different type. If a creature sees through their disguise check, they may make a will save (DC 10+½ your HD + Your charisma modifier) to disbelieve the illusion. * Little One: The fey touched is much smaller than most touched, perhaps influenced by the magic of the little folk. Their size is decreased to small, and they gain a +2 size bonus to dexterity and a -2 size penalty to strength. Their new size grants them a +1 size bonus to attack rolls and armor class, imposes a -1 penalty to CMB and CMD, and grants a +4 size bonus to stealth checks. They still have a 5 foot by 5 foot space, and 5 feet of reach. * Luring Magic The fey touched has a special affinity for control and deception magic. They gain a +1 racial bonus to caster level when casting spells of the enchantment or illusion schools. * Nature Speech The fey touched is deeply in tune with the animals and plants in nature. They can speak with plants and animals, as though constantly under the effects of a speak with animals spell and a speak with plants spell. Not all animals and plants they encounter will be willing to talk, friendly, helpful, or even honest. * Plant Walk The fey touched can stride through plants effortlessly, the plants sliding through their bodies as though they were nothing more than mist. They can ignore any difficult terrain created by living plants, even magically manipulated plants. They cannot be entangled or tripped by plants, and they are immune to the negative effects of contact with plants, such as damage from thorns or brambles or poison ivy poison. This does not provide them any sort of bonus against plant creatures. * Stealthy Strikes The fey touched has a particular talent for dealing painful blows to those who can’t defend themselves. When they make a successful attack roll against a creature that is flat-footed or denied their dexterity bonus to AC, they add their hit die to the damage dealt. This extra damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. The target must be within 30 feet, and must be vulnerable to critical hits, and they must be able to see the target clearly enough to pick out a vulnerable spot. If the weapon used deals nonlethal damage, this bonus damage is nonlethal is well, but if the weapon deals lethal damage, they cannot make a stealthy strike that deals nonlethal damage, even with the usual -4 penalty. * Unearthly grace The fey touched is supernaturally graceful, their powerful presence turning aside attacks and spells. They gain a deflection bonus to armor class and a racial bonus to saving throws equal to their charisma modifier. This bonus cannot exceed ½ their hit die (minimum 1). * Vanish The fey touched can vanish from sight for moment at a time, dancing in and out of sight. They can turn invisible as a standard action, as with the spell invisibility. This invisibility lasts for one round per hit die. Like the invisibility spell, this invisibility immediately ends if they attack a creature. * Wood Shape The fey touched can manipulate wood with a touch, shaping it to their needs. They can shape wood as a standard action, shaping a single wooden object they can touch, up to one cubic foot in volume per hit die. They can create nearly any sort of shape desired with this ability, but they cannot create objects with moving parts. To create a weapon or tool with this ability requires a craft check. This shaping lasts as long as they remain in contact with the object and up to one minute afterward, at which point it returns to its original shape.